Przed tym wszystkim, co złe
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Zanim Severus stał się Postrachem Hogwartu i był jeszcze zwykłym Smarkerusem. Co przyniesie mu znajomość z Regulusem Blackiem?
1. Chapter 1

**Przed tym wszystkim, co złe**

**Autor: **Zilidya D. Ragon

**Paring:** Regulus Black/Severus Snape

**Rating:** +18

― A dokąd to, Snape? Wiesz, że przede mną nie ma ucieczki.

Severus spojrzał na Regulusa Blacka chłodno. Nic nowego. Taki był ten Ślizgon. Brutalny, pełen gniewu, ale i pasji. Pasji, którą ukazywał w innych sytuacjach. Nie teraz, gdy w korytarzu Hogwartu mijali ich uczniowie. Albo raczej przemykali cicho, by nie narazić się temu wysokiemu brunetowi, który problemy wyjaśniał szybko i bardzo ostro.

― Idę do biblioteki ― odpowiedział spokojnie Severus wiedząc, że brak odpowiedzi może skończyć się dla niego kiepsko.

Regulus, nawet będąc o rok młodszy, był dużo bardziej od niego postawniejszy. Szukający Slytherinu nie bez powodu dostał to miejsce. Był gibki, szybki i zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał.

― Znów do tej Evans? Zabroniłem ci się z nią spotykać ― warknął krótko.

Pchnął go na ścianę i przytrzymując dłoń na krtani, ścisnął lekko. Nie na tyle mocno, by przydusić, ale dla zaznaczenia, że cała uwaga Severusa ma spocząć tylko i wyłącznie na nim.

Nie było to w ogóle potrzebne. Snape nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się w szybkim oddechu, gdy Regulus pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:

― Aż tak pragniesz tej szlamy? A może przypomina ci ona twoją własną matkę? Co, Snape? Dziwne, przecież twoja matka była czystokrwistą czarownicą.

Niechciana łza spłynęła powoli po policzku Severusa. Zanim dotarła do krawędzi szczęki Black zlizał ją powoli, patrząc mu w oczy.

― Jesteś taki przewidywalny ― mruknął. ― Nie dziwne, że Potter ze swoją bandą tak z tobą pogrywają. Jesteś ofiarą i oni to wykorzystują.

Severus nic nie powiedział. Nie było czego. Przecież Regulus mówił prawdę. Był ofiarą. Swego ojca. Huncwotów. Blacka. Tego Blacka.

Wyswobodził się z uścisku i chciał odejść, jednak został powstrzymany przez złapanie za rękaw szaty. Korytarz był już pusty, zaczęły się lekcje.

― Pokój życzeń. Dziś.

Mógłby odmówić. Parę razy mu się udało. I kilkukrotnie Regulus ukarał go za odmowę.

Kiwnął głową i uwolnił się z jego ręki.

Czemu się na to zgodził? Sam nie wiedział. Coś go ciągnęło do tego chłopaka. Tak, jakby ten mrok koił jego własną ciemność. Pragnął go i nienawidził jednocześnie. Przyciągało i odpychało. Sam wiedział, że to było chore.

Regulus Arkturus Black. Przybył do Hogwartu, gdy on zaczynał drugi rok. Trudno było go nie dostrzec. Już jako jedenastolatek był wysoki, ale jednocześnie dziwnie szczupły. Trzymał się prosto i nawet Lucjusz nie potrafił chodzić tak dystyngowanie i arystokratycznie jak Regulus. Pochodzenie z mrocznej rodziny, dodatkowo w czasach, gdy zaczęły się pogłoski o nowym Czarnym Panie, wzbudzało strach. A Regulus to wykorzystywał do własnych celów.

Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie interesował go Malfoy z jego ideałami, lecz na czwartym roku zaczął obserwować Snape'a. Obserwacja szybko zmieniła się w chęć posiadania. Zaczął krążyć w jego pobliżu, kilkukrotnie, niby przypadkiem, ratując go z kawałów Huncwotów.

Początkowo zmylił tym Severusa, który mu zaufał. Teraz jego zaufanie zmieniło się…

W co?

Chciałby wiedzieć. Oczekiwał czegoś, ale nie widział czego. Tylko Regulus widział jego prawdziwe oblicze. Bez maski. Po prostu Severusa. Płaczącego. Cierpiącego. Będącego złamanym. Także przez Regulusa. Zwłaszcza przez niego. W dziwny sposób był mu posłuszny.

**OOO**

― Cii… Zajmę się tobą tak, że zapomnisz o całym świecie.

I Regulus miał zamiar dotrzymać tego słowa. Podkładając ramię pod jego plecy, zmusił go do położenia się i ponownie pocałował. Gdy Severus już nie mógł oddychać, puścił go i zaczął całować jego brodę, szyję, bark, co kilka pocałunków kąsając lekko. Dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się przy sutkach, drapiąc je paznokciami do momentu aż stwardniały. Wtedy zaczął je ssać, przytrzymując mocno ramiona Severusa, który zaczął się wiercić.

Podrażnił je jeszcze na koniec smagnięciami języka i zsunął się niżej, ku pępkowi, któremu także poświęcił trochę czasu.

W jego rękach Severus miękł coraz bardziej, poddając się doznaniom i wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Nie przerywał mu, jedynie trzymał za ramiona, jakby starając się w ten sposób mieć jeszcze jakiś ślad kontroli.

Zaraz po jego słowach Snape zamknął oczy, wzdychając przy tym cicho. Czuł się niepewnie w całej tej sytuacji, co było raczej dość zrozumiałe. Robił TO tylko raz, a dokładniej to on go do tego zmusił. Chociaż teraz też go zmusza. W końcu, jeśli mu odmówi, to mu się za to dostanie. A potem i tak weźmie siłą. Więc... Może lepiej będzie czerpać z tego przyjemność?  
Z każdym jego dotykiem jęczał cicho, zaciskając mocniej dłoń w jego włosach. Jakoś nie chciał jej stamtąd zabierać. Czuł się wtedy pewniej, że jakby coś było nie tak, to szarpnie go za kosmyki, zmuszając tym, żeby się odsunął.  
Jednak, gdy Black zajął się pępkiem, to zamiast sapnąć z przyjemności, zachichotał cicho, wciągając brzuch.  
― Łaskocze ― szepnął Snape.  
Sam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i powoli przesunął wzdłuż niej, ostatecznie łącząc razem palce na wysokości głowy. Zaraz sapnął cicho, unosząc biodra i chcąc się o niego otrzeć.

Regulus, podciągnięty w ten sposób do góry, spojrzał w oczy Severusa. Nie wiedział, czego w nich szukał, ale nie potrafił się od nich oderwać. Tak, jakby chciał w nich znaleźć coś dawno utraconego. Czegoś, co kiedyś znał, ale zapomniał o tym, a teraz miał szansę to odzyskać. Zmarszczył brwi, potrząsając głową.

Severus ocierał się o niego, prosząc niemo o więcej uwagi. Tylko, że coś tu nie pasowało. Regulusowi coś tu nie pasowało. Po raz pierwszy od dawna chciał czegoś innego. A jeśli on czegoś chciał, to dostawał to.

― Poproś ― szepnął.

Snape patrzył na niego spod przymkniętych oczu. Oddychał szybko, obserwując go przy tym uważnie. Chciał nie tylko czuć dotyk, pragnął także widzieć każdy jego ruch. Wszystko, co było teraz z nim związane. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszał jedno, ciche słowo. Naprawdę miał to zrobić? A jeśli odmówi, to co? Zmusi go, czy może odpuści i się obrazi?  
Odetchnął tylko cicho, zaraz odpowiadając szeptem:  
― Proszę. ― Miał nadzieję, że usłyszy. Nie miał zamiaru tego powtarzać, jego policzki przez ten jeden wyraz były już całe zarumienione.

Jednak Regulus zrobił coś niezwykłego. Odsunął się od Severusa i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, patrząc na niego dziwnie. Szybko oddychał i ściskał dłonie. Myślał intensywnie, starając się zrozumieć samego siebie. Co przeszkodziło mu w kontynuowaniu? Przecież Severus zrobił to, co chciał. Poprosił. Dlaczego więc nagle coś go powstrzymało?

Snape, zaraz po tym, jak wypowiedział tę cichą prośbę, przymknął oczy, czekając na jego dalszy ruch. Jednak... Ten nic nie zrobił. No dobra, zrobił. Odsunął się.  
Spojrzał na niego przestraszony, zaraz siadając szybko i kuląc się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Objął się mocno ramionami, patrząc na niego zagubiony.  
Czemu przestał? Przecież zrobił, co mu kazał.

Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, starając się ukryć swoje nagie ciało.

Regulus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło. Wstał i rzucił w jego stronę koc. Zaraz potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Severus zawinął się szczelnie kocem, patrząc zagubionym wzrokiem, jak chłopak po prostu wychodzi. Otworzył usta, chcąc go zatrzymać, jednak jeszcze szybciej odrzucił ten zamiar, zaciskając mocno wargi.  
Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w drzwi, zaraz zaczynając cicho płakać.  
― Co ja takiego złego zrobiłem? ― pytał sam siebie. ― Przecież go nie odpychałem, nie krzyczałem. Dlaczego teraz wyszedł?  
Skulił się na łóżku, łkając cicho w poduszkę.

Coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłby poza tym pokojem. On, Severus Snape, tylko przy tej jednej osobie łamał wszelkie swoje postanowienia.

OOO

Siedzenie samemu w przepełnionym pokoju wspólnym mogłoby wydawać się dziwacznym sformułowaniem. Ale to była prawda. Pomimo takiej ilości osób, Severus był sam. Zawsze. Jego fotela przy magicznym, jak to w lochach, oknie, nikt nigdy nie zajął. Jakby ciążyła nad nim klątwa, okropne fatum. Snape przypuszczał, że mógłby zostawić coś na stoliku obok i nikt tego nie dotknąłby, nieważne jak cenna byłaby to rzecz.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przestało z dwa lata temu.

Udawał, że czyta. Obserwował jednak Regulusa. Od poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy go zostawił w pokoju życzeń zachowywał się prawie normalnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś się stało. Jednak Severus wiedział swoje.

Black, nawet jeśli dziś go standardowo trzepnął w plecy, aby okazać swoja władzę na oczach większości swego Domu, nie spojrzał mu w oczy, żeby sprawdzić jego reakcję. Zwykle zawsze to robił, napawając się jego udręką i poniżeniem.

Teraz też o nim mówił, opisując jeden z kawałów Huncwotów, skierowany w Snape'a, ale ponownie nie obejrzał się w jego kierunku.

Ignorowanie zabolało Severusa.

Dlaczego?

Powinien być usatysfakcjonowany. Po tylu miesiącach upokorzeń, niekiedy gorszych od tych huncwotowych, powinien być zadowolony.

Nie był.

Nie zamierzał jednak pytać Regulusa, dlaczego nagle przestał się nim interesować. To byłoby głupie. I z całą pewnością ośmieszające. Jakby to wyglądało, że on, Severus, lata za Blackiem niczym szczeniak proszący o uwagę.

Zamknął powoli książkę i wrócił do swego dormitorium, po raz pierwszy nie czując jego wzroku na swoich plecach.

OOO


	2. Chapter 2

**Przed tym wszystkim, co złe**

**Cz.2**

Beta: Emerald

OOO

Regulus był na niego wściekły.

Nawet Lily odwróciła się od niego, wybierając Pottera. Był całkowicie sam. Osamotniony niczym drzewo na pustyni, nie mając szans na kroplę wody.

Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, gdy tylko Huncwoci znów zaczęli swoje harce, skupiając na nim uwagę całej szkoły. Tym razem Regulus nie zareagował w żaden sposób, a wraz z nim Węże. Nie było dumnie wychodzących Ślizgonów, czy ironicznych odpowiedzi. Nikt nie wstawił się za nim, a on nie miał zamiaru przebywać wśród obojętnych współdomowników.

Dziś zaczynali zajęcia dopiero po południu i mógł nie pokazywać się nikomu, aż do kolejnego posiłku. Ucieczka nie była w jego planach, ale jednocześnie nie miał powodu siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym, skoro wszyscy traktowali go jak powietrze. Może nie dla wszystkich, tylko dla tej jednej osoby, w której pokładał pewne nadzieje. I najwidoczniej się pomylił.

Lochy były na tyle rozległe, że mógł tam znaleźć parę chwil spokoju dla siebie. Pokój życzeń odpadał, wiązało się z nim zbyt wiele różnorakich wspomnień, a tego akurat w tej chwili nie potrzebował.

― Co z ciebie za Ślizgon, Snape? Podwijasz ogon niczym Puchon, słysząc szczekanie głupich kundli.

Severus nie spodziewał się, że ktoś za nim pójdzie. Malfoy w otoczeniu trzech innych Węży zablokował przejście. Za ich plecami stał Black, obserwując ich beznamiętnie. Opierał się od niechcenia o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. I patrzył najwyraźniej zaciekawiony, jak rozwinie się sytuacja. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Jego ochrona przestała istnieć. Regulus pozwolił Malfoyowi na działanie, na co ten sposobił się już od dawna.

Ramiona Severusa opadły, gdy odkładał książkę na pobliską półkę we wnęce, w której zwykle przesiadywał.

― Nic ci do tego, Malfoy ― odparł spokojnie, choć nie sądził, aby swoim zachowaniem mógł powstrzymać agresję.

Wiedział, że nie przyszli rozmawiać o jego zachowaniu, o nim, ani o nowych wybrykach Gryfonów. Pierwszy cios nadszedł dość szybko. Zgiął się w pół, gdy nagle uszło z niego całe powietrze. Złapał się za brzuch i upadł na kolana z cichym jękiem. Lucjusz coś mówił, ale nie słyszał go przez szum krwi w uszach, gdy kolejne ciosy spadały na jego ramiona. Nikt nie użył czarów, były zbyt łatwe do wykrycia. Nie bronił się. Nie zależało mu. Miał cichą nadzieję, że któryś z ciosów będzie bardziej precyzyjny i zakończy jego cierpienie raz na zawsze.

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, że otaczają go czyjeś krzyki. To nie on krzyczał, miał wysoki próg bólu; z jego ust wyrywał się sporadyczny jęk. Poza czyimś podniesionym głosem słyszał kilka inkantacji zaklęć. Potem zapadła cisza.

― Snape, otwórz oczy! ― Nagły nakaz Blacka spowodował, że natychmiast posłuchał. – Dzięki ci, Merlinie.

Regulus pochylał się nad nim, przesuwając różdżkę wzdłuż jego ciała.

― Muszę cię stąd zabrać, za chwilę pewnie wpadnie tu dyrektor.

Severus jęknął, gdy został podniesiony w mało delikatny sposób i zaborczo przygarnięty do piersi Blacka, któremu wcale nie przeszkadzał jego ciężar. On z kolei czuł palce Regulusa wbijające się w obolałe żebra i udo. ().

― Jak mogłeś pozwolić się tak tłuc? Dlaczego się nie broniłeś? Przecież potrafisz rzucać najokrutniejsze zaklęcia z możliwych, a pozwoliłeś się prać jak mugol!

― Po co? ― rzekł Severus, a jego odpowiedź spowodowała, że Regulus zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Korytarz na trzecim piętrze był pusty. Były lekcje, a tutaj nawet nie znajdowały się sale lekcyjne, więc nawet spóźniony uczeń nie miał prawa akurat tu być.

― Po co? Czyś ty całkiem już na głowę upadł, Snape? Chciałeś się tam zwyczajnie dać zabić?

Snape przemilczał odpowiedź. Próbował wyswobodzić się z rąk Blacka, co mu się w końcu udało, choć został złapany za rękę. Większy chłopak po prostu stał, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

― Puść mnie, Black ― poprosił cicho, nie próbując się wyrwać.

Nie miał na to siły, ani ochoty. Sam nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Czuł emanujące ciepło żywej istoty, trzymającej go i z całych sił walczył ze sobą, żeby do niej nie przylgnąć. Nie błagać o iskierkę uwagi, odrobinę ciepła, czegokolwiek, co rozwiałoby ten chłód, który go w tej chwili otaczał ze wszystkich stron.

― Ty chciałeś… ― Regulus nie dokończył, ściskając mocno szczękę i z warkotem w krtani drugą dłonią przetarł oczy. ― Oszalałem…

Przyciągnął mocnym szarpnięciem Severusa do siebie i objął ramionami. Snape po prostu stał, ręce luźno opadały mu wzdłuż ciała, gdy Regulus obejmował go. Czuł jego dłonie, wsuwające się we włosy i oddech na policzku, gdy przyciągał głowę do swej piersi

Cichy dźwięk zaskoczył ich obu, ale to tylko drzwi do pokoju życzeń uchyliły się same.

Znów został podniesiony na ręce i wniesiony do środka. Drzwi zamknęły się kliknięciem, a chłopak usiadł na otomanie z nim na sobie. Dłoń Regulusa błądziła po plecach Severusa, choć nawet na niego nie patrzył. Przymknięte oczy, zmarszczone czoło świadczyły, że nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

Severus objął go nieśmiało w pasie, przytulając policzek do umięśnionego brzucha. To było takie kojące, chociaż mógł spodziewać się w każdej chwili odtrącenia.

Regulus zamarł. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Potem został objęty, a on westchnął, odwzajemniając to.

― Przepraszam. Powinienem powstrzymać ich od razu, gdy tylko usłyszałem ten durny pomysł.

Uniósł twarz Snape'a i spojrzał w te cudowne, ciemne oczy. Pierwszy pocałunek był jak muśnięcie. Bał się, że Severus natychmiast od niego ucieknie, rozmyślając się. Jednak ten jęknął cicho ze zdziwienia, kiedy chłopak musnął jego usta.

Snape nie sądził, że Black może być tak delikatny Większość jego gestów była brutalna i władcza. Więc, gdy tylko poczuł z jego strony tę nutkę łagodności, to aż przymknął oczy. Kiedy Regulus się odsunął, uchylił lekko usta, czekając na kolejne muśnięcie warg.

Warkot zabulgotał w krtani Ślizgona, gdy zmieniał pozycję. Położył Severusa na otomanie i zsunął się niżej. Jednym ruchem różdżki usunął z nich obu ubrania, cicho przeklinając na widok pojawiających się śladów po pobiciu. Kilka zaklęć leczących później, musnął dłonią skórę na piersi Severusa, a ten lgnął do niej, wyginając się z cichym skomleniem.

Oparł głowę na udzie Severusa, by nie tracić z nim kontaktu, a dłonią zaczął pobudzać jego członek, całując samą główkę penisa i wsuwając w niewielki otwór czubek języka.

Chłopak coś cicho szepnął i to szepnięcie uznał za całkowite przyzwolenie. Pociągnął jego nogi tak, aby biodra znalazły się za krawędzią otomany, a stopy położył brzegach. Widok był bardzo kuszący i dlatego już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Nadal klęcząc, schylił się tylko trochę i polizał wejście Severusa, zanurzając w nim ostrożnie język.

Mniejszy z chłopaków przełożył ręce pod kolanami, rozchylając w ten sposób bardziej nogi, żeby ułatwić... No... To, co właśnie robili.  
― Cz… Czemu cię to... Nie zawstydza? ― zapytał z lekkim trudem.

Jego policzki już dawno przybrały kolor dojrzałej piwonii, a Regulus zachowywał się, jakby go to ani trochę nie ruszało... Cóż, pewnie tak było.  
Snape poruszył niespokojnie biodrami, kilka razy zaciskając się niekontrolowanie na jego języku oraz wydając przy tym sporo westchnień i jęków, które nieskutecznie próbował stłumić, przygryzając wargi.

Regulus podniósł się, ale nie pozwolił nawet na chwilę, by wejście było samotne, niezajęte. Palec wsunął się, przeciskając przez mięśnie, a on pochylił się znów nad uchem Severusa i szepnął:.

― Za dużo myślisz. Za dużo gadasz.

Ugryzł go w szyję, wsuwając jednocześnie drugi palec i wolną ręką przytrzymując go, gdy zsunął się niżej. Zaraz wrócił na dół, interesując się tym razem napiętym członkiem. Severus, który, pomimo że był zażenowany, czerpał jak widać z tego przyjemność.

Odsunął się na krótką chwilę, cofając nagle ręce, aby wejść w niego, gdy Severus wydawał rozczarowane odgłosy. Zatrzymał się prawie natychmiast, gdy otoczyła go ta cudowna ciasnota.

Snape nigdy nie pomyślałby, że może to być aż tak przyjemne. Gdy wcześniej to robił, czuł głównie okropny ból, wymieszany z odrobiną przyjemności. Jednak teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Chciał tego i to bardzo mocno.  
Gdy tylko Black poruszył się delikatnie, od razu objął go mocno rękoma za szyję, tak samo postępując z biodrami chłopaka, wokół których owinął nogi.  
― Reeg! ― zajęczał prosto do jego ucha, cały czas głośno przy tym posapując. ― Proszę, moc... niej.  
Sam też próbował poruszać biodrami, chcąc go w ten sposób nakłonić do zmiany tempa.

Do tego akurat Regulusa nie trzeba było nakłaniać. Gdy Severus sam zaczął go ponaglać, aby zaczął się poruszać, wszelkie bariery pękły. Teraz już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. A skoro ten chciał mocniej, to dlaczego miałby nie spełnić tej prośby. Podniósł Severusa i wraz z nim usiadł na otomanie. Złapał go za pośladki i unosił, a następnie mocno nabijał na członek, przygryzając ramię Severusa, gdy nadmiar wrażeń był nie do wytrzymania.

Starszy, ale mniejszy chłopak cały czas trzymał się go kurczowo kończynami, nawet po zmianie pozycji nie miał zamiaru go puścić. Nie chciał, żeby Black teraz na niego patrzył, takich reakcji nie powinno się oglądać.  
― Nie wytrzymam dłużej ― wyszeptał szybko, po kilku jego mocnych pchnięciach, którymi trafił idealnie w drobny kłębek nerwów, przez który chciał jęczeć głośniej.  
Po krótkiej chwili odchylił głowę do tyłu, wydając z siebie do tej pory najgłośniejszy jęk i jednocześnie brudząc przy tym ich brzuchy.

Dochodzący Severus był cudownym widokiem, ale Regulus potrzebował więcej. Nie wystarczyło mu to, aby zaspokoić siebie. Podniósł się z Severusem i przeniósł go na łóżko, które stało niedaleko.

― Muszę więcej, wybacz. Będę delikatny. Proszę.

Całował jego pierś, brzuch, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź.

Prawda była taka, że po tym, co dziś przeszedł, Severus był już wykończony. Chciał położyć się i odpocząć. Jednak Regulus go potrzebował. Nie mógł go teraz zostawić. Nie teraz, kiedy zabrnęli tak daleko w tym wszystkim.  
― W porządku. ― Spojrzał w sufit.  
Black obiecał, że będzie delikatny. Więc on miał zamiar mu zaufać. Jeśli tamten dotrzyma słowa to powinno być dobrze.

Regulus nie przestawał całować zmęczonego Severusa. Pozwolił mu po prostu leżeć, gdy on znów wszedł w niego, unosząc obie nogi do góry. Dla niego to było jak narkotyk. Ciasny tunel nadal lekko drżał, sprawiając nieziemską wręcz przyjemność. Wchodził w niego bardzo powoli, dotykając jednocześnie wiotkiego członka Severusa, masując go opuszkiem palca.

― Jesteś cudowny.

Wysunął się i wszedł. I ponownie. Chciał więcej. Pragnął, żeby Severus dołączył do niego, by tym razem zrobili to razem. Jednocześnie. Rozchylił trzymane nogi i pochylił się nad nim, wyznaczając szlak pocałunku ku jego twarzy.

― Proszę. Pragnę jeszcze raz, abyś doszedł. Ze mną. Tylko powiedz słowo, a spełnię każde. Zrobię z tobą, co tylko zapragniesz.

Severus poddał mu się już całkowicie, pozwalając mu już na wszystko. Jednak...  
― Rób, co chcesz. Ale obiecaj mi jedno, dobrze? ― zażądał od niego.

Nie musiał wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi. To był drobiazg, wręcz błahostka. Był przekonany, że Black się zgodzi. Ale swoje życzenie postanowił zdradzić później, po tym wszystkim. Najpierw jego część umowy.  
― Pozwalam ci... Na wszystko ― szepnął z trudem, patrząc mu przy tym w oczy. Zajęczał cicho, gdy chłopak poruszył się w nim delikatnie. Mimo, iż nie powinno, to podobało mu się to, co teraz robili.

Na wszystko?

Te słowa spowodowały, że Regulus zadrżał. Coś w jego piersi zakłuło i sapnął z wrażenia. Severus oddawał mu się całkowicie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Bez szantażów, gróźb, zastraszania.

― Wszystko ― powtórzył, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie o drugiej części. ― Co mam ci obiecać?

― Po prostu... Obiecaj. ― Snape spojrzał na niego z prośbą w oczach. Nie prosił go o wiele. Skoro umiał mu zaufać i oddać się całkowicie w jego ręce, to on na pewno będzie w stanie spełnić małą, drobną prośbę.  
Widząc jego niepewność, co do własnych słów, Regulus po prostu przyciągnął do siebie jego twarz, składając na policzku chłopaka delikatny pocałunek.

Chętna odpowiedź na ten gest roztrzaskała ostatnie mury oporu.

― Przysięgam, że cokolwiek będziesz chciał, spełnię to ― powiedział poważnie.

Severus przypuszczał, że jak chłopak dowie się, o co chodzi, to zapewne go wyśmieje. Jednak za bardzo mu na tym zależało, żeby zrezygnować. Zwłaszcza, że w tej chwili był dla niego miły, czemu nie wykorzystać tego do końca?  
― Rób już, co chcesz ― wysapał.

Regulus zaśmiał się cicho, widząc zażenowanie Severusa, gdy znów go dotknął w strategicznym miejscu, liżąc wpierw własną dłoń. Nie trwało to długo, nim Snape zaczął sam wbijać się w ciasny tunel ręki, pojękując cudownie. Black zaśmiał się cicho, gdy wysunął się z niego, a Severus zaprotestował zaskoczony.

― Spokojnie, tylko zmieniam pozycję.

Przytrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na piersi i zajął się dokładnie porzuconym przed chwilą członkiem Severusa. Polizał go po całej długości trzonu, poświęcając główce znacznie dłuższą chwilę. Otaczał ją językiem, lekko kąsał i ssał. Jęki Severusa i próby zaspokojenia swojej potrzeby wstrzymywał, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. A skoro mógł robić wszystko…

Zamruczał, podnosząc drobniejszego chłopaka i siadając za nim z wyprostowanymi nogami, a jego nakłaniając, by zajął miejsce na nich. Severus patrzył w tej chwili na niego zaciekawiony, zarumieniony i oddychający szybko, jak Regulus nakierowuje ponownie na wejście członek, unosząc mu biodra tak, aby klęczał nad jego nogami. Nie wszedł w niego, ale napierał dokładnie na wejście.

― Wszystko? ― upewniał się jeszcze raz, uzyskując jednoznaczne skinienie głowy. ― W takim razie usiądź na mnie. Spraw sobie przyjemność takim tempem, jakim pragniesz.

Nie zmuszał go do niczego, po prostu czekał, co ten zrobi, sięgając do przodu, aby pieścić zainteresowanego całą sytuacją penisa. Jednocześnie lizał i zaczął całować plecy Severusa. Wiedział, że to połączenie może wywołać tylko jedną reakcję. Aby móc wbić się mocniej w dłoń Severus musiał najpierw się cofnąć, a to powodowało, że osiadał wtedy na członku Regulusa.

Pierwszy raz zrobił nieśmiało, niepewnie i bardzo wolno, ale chłonąc z tego prawdziwą rozkosz, którą oświadczył przeciągłym jękiem, brzmiących w uszach Blacka jak muzyka. Następny ruch był już pewniejszy. Kolejne coraz bardziej zachłanne.

Regulus przełknął głośno, gdy przebijał się przez wąski pierścień z taką powolnością, że czuł każdy milimetr na swoim nabrzmiałym członku. W odpowiedzi tak samo wolno przesunął dłonią do góry, gdy Severus opadał na niego. Potem zatrzymał rękę w miejscu, aby następne ruchy Severus naprawdę musiał już robić sam, żeby sprawić sobie przyjemność.

I ten to zrobił.

Regulus odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy Severus nagle przyśpieszył, ostrzegając go tylko jękiem, gdy ustawił się pod trochę innym kątem. Nie musiał pytać, dlaczego zareagował tak żarliwie. Pulsowanie penisa mówiło samo, ale jeszcze nie mógł mu pozwolić na rozładowanie.

Jeszcze nie.

Powstrzymywał go odpowiednim ściśnięciem u nasady członka, nie przerywając jednocześnie jego ruchów. Severus był już spocony i napięty do granic wytrzymałości. Opadł w pewnej chwili do przodu na ręce, nadal poruszając biodrami. Widok, jaki zobaczył Regulus, spowodował, że już dłużej nie potrafił się powstrzymywać. Widok jego własnego członka, który wsuwa się i wysuwa z ciasnego wejścia był ostatnią granicą. Przytrzymując na kilka sekund biodra Severusa, wysunął nogi spod jęczącego i wijącego się z potrzeby Severusa.

Klęknął następnie za nim. Złapał go za ramiona, wyginając w ten sposób do tyłu i wbijając się w niego ponownie tym razem dużo szybciej.

Severus już krzyczał z rozkoszy, błagając tylko o więcej i więcej. Kimże byłby Regulus, aby tej prośby nie spełnić?

Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej. Severus wręcz opierał się o niego ramionami i głową. Obrócona lekko w bok, w jego stronę , twarz wyrażała uniesienie i ponownie zadrżało w nim serce.

Chłopak pochylił się nad nim, całując go zachłannie i zaborczo, nawet na sekundę nie przerywając pchnięć. Puścił jedno z ramion i ujął cieknący już penis kochanka.

― Czas dojść. ― Wbił się w niego po same jądra i szepcząc jednocześnie do ucha swej zdobyczy, pewną prawdę, którą właśnie odkrył: ― Kocham cię, Severusie.

Ten nazwany po raz pierwszy swym imieniem zadrżał mocno i doszedł w dłoń Blacka, który w tym samym czasie, otoczony kurczącymi się z rozkoszy mięśniami, zalewał własnym spełnieniem wnętrze Severusa.

OOOO

Bezpośredniość ze strony Regulusa była mocno zawstydzająca. Miał wrażenie, że czasami zbyt wiele od niego oczekiwał. Na przykład teraz. Fakt, że na nim siedzi, zapewne nie robił mu żadnej różnicy – jemu za to tak. Było dla niego trudne, żeby od tak sobie przejąć inicjatywę. I był pewien, że drugi chłopak był tego w pełni świadom.  
Dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy w głowie pojawiła się jednak myśl.

_Nie powinienem tego robić._

Wcześniej zgadzał się na wszystko, co Black z nim robił, bo tego potrzebował. Musiał w końcu rozładować jakoś gniew. Do tego potrzebował Severusa. Ale kiedy on sam miał wyjść naprzeciw czynom Blacka, to zaczął się już nad tym poważnie zastanawiać.  
Jednak jedno spojrzenie w oczy wręcz nakłoniło go do spełnienia jego słów. W końcu… On tego potrzebował.

Nabił się na niego powoli, co spotkało się z ukrytym zdziwieniem. To już praktycznie nie bolało, tylko przez ułamek sekundy poczuł niechciane uczucie, które równie szybko zniknęło. Jęknął cicho, gdy członek Regulusa znalazł się całkowicie w nim. Początkowo trudno było mu się poruszyć, może przez zawstydzenie? Chociaż w sumie to teraz nieistotne, bo zaraz podniósł trochę biodra, opadając na niego z powrotem, tym razem już odrobinę mocniej. Co, jak można się domyślić, skończyło się cichym jękiem.  
Teraz nie myślał już, co robi. Samoistnie poruszał biodrami, chcąc poczuć jeszcze więcej tej rozkosznej przyjemności, którą Black mu dawał. Gdy poczuł to obezwładniające uczucie zbliżającego się spełnienia, chłopak nagle zacisnął palce w odpowiednim miejscu, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu zaznania tej ostatecznej rozkoszy. Zaskomlał cicho, co spotkało się z całkowitym brakiem reakcji Regulusa.  
_No proszę_, pomyślał, zaraz po tym jęcząc już tylko, przy każdym jego kolejnym pchnięciu.  
Jego następne słowa były dla Severusa apogeum. Jęknął głośno, szarpiąc przy tym gwałtownie biodrami, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Reg znowu doprowadził go do orgazmu.  
Sam odpowiedział na jego wyznanie tylko głośnym dyszeniem. Nie był w stanie pozbierać w tej chwili myśli. Nie wiedział, co do niego czuję, ale był świadom jednego. Przy nim czuł się bezpiecznie… No, może nie licząc tych momentów, kiedy kilka razy go uderzył, skrzyczał i wykorzystał. Poza tym, to było mu przy nim dobrze.  
Poruszył się niespokojnie, nakłaniając tym chłopaka, żeby z niego wyszedł, co tamten zrobił dość niechętnie. Zaraz wtulił się w jego ramiona, zamykając oczy. 

OOOO

― Powiesz mi?

― Potem.

― Chcę wiedzieć teraz.

― Nie, bo będziesz się śmiał. Poczekam, aż się ubiorę. Przynajmniej będę miał minimum komfortu.

Regulus pozwolił mu na to. Może było to i trochę dziwne, ale skoro ten nalegał, dlaczego raz nie ustąpić. Sam także zaczął się ubierać. Przebywanie w pokoju życzeń miało swoje plusy i minusy. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, ale do Slytherinu mieli kawałek, a woźny na pewno gdzieś krążył w pobliżu.

Po kilku minutach Snape wydawał się być gotowy, poprawiając po raz kolejny szatę.

― No mówże w końcu. Nie mam całego dnia.

Znów wrócił stary Black i Severus stracił cały rezon. Przełknął głośno, ale szybko powiedział, żeby nie wyjść na tchórza większego, niż był w tej chwili, przynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu,:

― Naucz mnie być takim jak ty.

Regulus zamrugał.

― Słucham?

― Naucz mnie być takim jak ty. Twojego zachowania. ― Głos mu lekko drżał, ale nie zmienił zdania.

― Na głowę upadłeś? Za mocno cię uderzyli, musiało ci się coś poprzestawiać we łbie!

Ślizgon podszedł do niego i przyciągnął do siebie, sprawdzając ostatni raz nabyte zranienia. Severus odepchnął go prawie natychmiast.

― Przestań! Mówię całkiem poważnie. Nie chcę być dłużej ofiarą.

― Tego nie nauczysz się w tydzień. Odpuść…

― Mamy sporo czasu zanim skończę szkołę! ― nie dawał za wygraną Severus. Postanowił.

Black patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, znów szukając w jego twarzy czegoś szczególnego. W końcu odpowiedział:

― No dobra, ale żebyś potem nie żałował.

Severus nie pożałował tej decyzji, wielokrotnie uratowała ona jego życie.

**Koniec.**


End file.
